The Mar Mystery
by savasquez
Summary: The mystery of being trapped in a cabin having no resources around you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It was a late night Friday. Girls night out as we usually say. The girls and I were packing our things for our 3 day weekend vacation. This would be our mini scavenger one who finds it last would be the one inviting for dinner of course the girls didn't like the idea I mean nobody likes to buy food for someone else other than themselves. My grandma had a cabin at forest preserve where we would be staying after was a long drive from our place to forest preserve. Grands described it more as a luxurious place but then again she always exaggerates at times. I thought to myself this should be interesting. I mean It isn't any other day that us and the girls go out for a road had stayed out there there but grands said she always stayed there when she would take road trips so I guess it was safe ?

Chapter 2: So we began our search for the mysterious hemlock. We went on this trail that led us to this other part of the forest. It was getting late so we decided to go back. We got lost for a few minutes but finally found our way back. We had found the cabin but we had left our stuff in the car. I told the girls I would stay here and they could get the stuff. I opened the door, it was a really rusty old door. Seemed like grands hadn't been back here quite a while. The light switch wasn't working. Good thing I carried some matches in my pocket just in case we needed it. I lid up a match. The girls were still getting the stuff. I let go of the door but it had slammed shut after that like those old hallway doors on a museum, difference was this wasn't no museum more like those creepy horror cabins in the middle of nowhere. By the looks of it we would have to stay here for the rest of the night. At least until the sunrises. There was exactly 3 bedrooms. Exact for all three of us, but then again I doubt they would want to sleep by themselves by these circumstances. So I chose the biggest one there. We had 3 sleeping bags so that would work out. I checked the time it had been 30 minutes already since they had left to the car. I tried to open the door. It got stuck for a bit but it eventually we would have to fix but not at the moment. I went to go help them. They entered and went back outside real quick. I told them we had no other choice we were way far from home so we couldn't go back. It would be for this night we will go back home by sunrise. With a great gasp they went back inside. It was chilly that night but gladly we had enough blankets for everyone.

Chapter 3: It was the 30th day. We were there stranded in the middle of the forest. No signal. Car ran out of gas. Stranded in the middle of waiting for someone to come and save there wasn't anybody near us so we had to figure out a way to survive with a really small amount of food and water. It all ran out in the first few problem was we were not even nowhere near enough days passed by. We had to figure something out quick. The girls came out with an idea of all of us going on our own ways to find any food supply. We had to take the risk to separate or else we wouldn't be able to find any help for us. So we all went our own ways we set that we would be back in an hour regardless if we found anything or not. We took off, I brought a flashlight with me just in case if anything. I walked to this little path that looked like led to a pond or so but it didn't. I continued on this journey to find supply that seemed nowhere close. It was getting late , I took my flashlight out to help me guide myself through my way back. I finally got to the cabin but the girls weren't there yet. There probably on their way back. Another hour passed and that's when I started to get worried. They weren't any near to be found. We didn't take our phones because there wasn't any was to late already to leave so I stayed in the cabin for the night and I would go look for them in the morning. Good thing we still had a glass of water left which would help me out for the next day.

Chapter 4: I went in search of them the next morning as soon as sunrise. I had spent 2 hours looking for them but they were nowhere to be found. I was trapped.I had to think of something quick. There had to be a way out of here. Meanwhile I thought of that, I went in search for water. It had recently rained that day so it got a bit humid. It was day 37. I was sitting in a rover. Freaking out. Time was going by fast. See I had made a few miscalculations that resulted in a whole different thing. Such as how we were all suppose to be back 3 days ago. We ran out of food and water as well as gas for the car. Not only but on top of that my friends went missing. Hopelessly looking for the most fastest remedy.

Chapter 5: After a good sleep I came out with a plan. First , I'll invent this kind of device that will give out alerting signals. So anybody who would be nearby could reach out to me and not only help me but help me find my friends as well. I started using the devices that I had in hand like our phones that were out of signal and flashlight. I knew if I came out with another device with the devices I had it would turn out good. Time was flying by, so I had to get this plan in mind out to work. So I slowly, took all the pieces apart then built another device putting them back together in a way they would be useful of course. It actually came out better as I had intended it to come out to but as always there always has to be a conflict to switch wasn't working so I just had to leave it there for while because it was warming up after that I switched the cable that was attached to the switch which was preventing it not to work. I tested it out after that it worked out great so far.

Chapter 6: I put my device into check at night because it had gotten late already. I had just finished what you can call dinner. I quart of a water with like an apple that I had found near by in an apple tree. It was the only thing keeping me alive at this very moment and the rest of the days to come while I'll find help. I worried about my friends where they were if they were safe. Hoping that this device that I had built would work and be my way out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: So we began our search for the mysterious hemlock. We went on this trail that led us to this other part of the forest. It was getting late so we decided to go back. We got lost for a few minutes but finally found our way back. We had found the cabin but we had left our stuff in the car. I told the girls I would stay here and they could get the stuff. I opened the door, it was a really rusty old door. Seemed like grands hadn't been back here quite a while. The light switch wasn't working. Good thing I carried some matches in my pocket just in case we needed it. I lid up a match. The girls were still getting the stuff. I let go of the door but it had slammed shut after that like those old hallway doors on a museum, difference was this wasn't no museum more like those creepy horror cabins in the middle of nowhere. By the looks of it we would have to stay here for the rest of the night. At least until the sunrises. There was exactly 3 bedrooms. Exact for all three of us, but then again I doubt they would want to sleep by themselves by these circumstances. So I chose the biggest one there. We had 3 sleeping bags so that would work out. I checked the time it had been 30 minutes already since they had left to the car. I tried to open the door. It got stuck for a bit but it eventually we would have to fix but not at the moment. I went to go help them. They entered and went back outside real quick. I told them we had no other choice we were way far from home so we couldn't go back. It would be for this night we will go back home by sunrise. With a great gasp they went back inside. It was chilly that night but gladly we had enough blankets for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It was the 30th day. We were there stranded in the middle of the forest. No signal. Car ran out of gas. Stranded in the middle of waiting for someone to come and save there wasn't anybody near us so we had to figure out a way to survive with a really small amount of food and water. It all ran out in the first few problem was we were not even nowhere near enough days passed by. We had to figure something out quick. The girls came out with an idea of all of us going on our own ways to find any food supply. We had to take the risk to separate or else we wouldn't be able to find any help for us. So we all went our own ways we set that we would be back in an hour regardless if we found anything or not. We took off, I brought a flashlight with me just in case if anything. I walked to this little path that looked like led to a pond or so but it didn't. I continued on this journey to find supply that seemed nowhere close. It was getting late , I took my flashlight out to help me guide myself through my way back. I finally got to the cabin but the girls weren't there yet. There probably on their way back. Another hour passed and that's when I started to get worried. They weren't any near to be found. We didn't take our phones because there wasn't any was to late already to leave so I stayed in the cabin for the night and I would go look for them in the morning. Good thing we still had a glass of water left which would help me out for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I went in search of them the next morning as soon as sunrise. I had spent 2 hours looking for them but they were nowhere to be found. I was trapped.I had to think of something quick. There had to be a way out of here. Meanwhile I thought of that, I went in search for water. It had recently rained that day so it got a bit humid. It was day 37. I was sitting in a rover. Freaking out. Time was going by fast. See I had made a few miscalculations that resulted in a whole different thing. Such as how we were all suppose to be back 3 days ago. We ran out of food and water as well as gas for the car. Not only but on top of that my friends went missing. Hopelessly looking for the most fastest remedy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: After a good sleep I came out with a plan. First , I'll invent this kind of device that will give out alerting signals. So anybody who would be nearby could reach out to me and not only help me but help me find my friends as well. I started using the devices that I had in hand like our phones that were out of signal and flashlight. I knew if I came out with another device with the devices I had it would turn out good. Time was flying by, so I had to get this plan in mind out to work. So I slowly, took all the pieces apart then built another device putting them back together in a way they would be useful of course. It actually came out better as I had intended it to come out to but as always there always has to be a conflict to switch wasn't working so I just had to leave it there for while because it was warming up after that I switched the cable that was attached to the switch which was preventing it not to work. I tested it out after that it worked out great so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I put my device into check at night because it had gotten late already. I had just finished what you can call dinner. I quart of a water with like an apple that I had found near by in an apple tree. It was the only thing keeping me alive at this very moment and the rest of the days to come while I'll find help. I worried about my friends where they were if they were safe. Hoping that this device that I had built would work and be my way out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

It's day 23 and things are looking up, as much as it can due to the circumstances. It has rained these past few days so I have had plenty of water which is nice. Found an apple tree yesterday which has provided me food for at least as long as they can come and find me. I noticed a trail when I had found that apple tree I just hope that trail leads to my friends. I would check it out tomorrow because it was getting late already. I know it would be risky because that trail was pitch black but I had to find them sooner or later.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had risen very early in the morning. I had to prepare myself for this long trip. From the cabin I noticed there were old wires which I used. I grabbed one wire which I would tie to the tree so before I entered the tree I attached it to my bag which I would hold on to when I would go and would help me find my way back. It was pitch black when I started following the trail the more I followed the darker it got good thing the batteries still hadn't ran out on my flashlight. This is when it came in handy.I called them one by one. Then I noticed there was someone lying down by the tree on the far end. I got closer and it was her. She could barely talk but I noticed she was injured on her foot. Perhaps why she didn't come back to the cabin that day. I asked her where our other friend was she but she said she didn't know.I didn't want to ask her anything else I didn't want to worry her as much. I was glad she was alive.


	9. Chapter 9

It took us about 4 days to get back on track. Her foot had healed and looked way better from that day when I saw it. We had found this old pager on the ground. It had reminded me of how my mom still used her pager. My mom had once showed me how to use it. Wasn't as simple as the smart phones I was used to but I would get the hang of it. I would use that to communicate with her for now.


	10. Chapter 10

It's day 32 and we have been trying to communicate with them still. We headed back to the cabin. After 4 days, the pager stopped working for some reason. We left it there for a while and left it again then checked after that day and still nothing it just wouldn't work. We decided to bury it where we had found it. The other device I had built before we had found the pager had ran out of batteries so we used the ones from the flashlight. We tested the device again all we had to do was see if this thing boots up.


	11. Chapter 11

After finally 40 days we finally have someone to talk to thanks to the device I built but I did miss my smartphone and all the technology that comes with it. Such as just simply watching tv on my comfortable couch or just simply sleeping in bed all cozy I haven't been comfortable stress free since the day we came here. Keeping in my mind we still had to look for my other friend at least it wasn't lonely anymore and knowing she was now safe was a little less stress on me as before. There's still hope my other friend told me.


	12. Chapter 12

We go way back from the beginning to day 6 when things weren't going as planned. There was a storm coming but we didn't expect the storm to come that bad this time. The dust storm had came very unexpectedly. Good thing my friend and I were close to the cabin once we heard the lightning we ran to the cabin to get inside as quickly as possible. We just hope my other friend wasn't out there because this storm was aa crazy to sweep any body off their feet and leave them who knows where.


	13. Chapter 13

We had to think of a plan we were running out of food and water, not only that but we had to find our friend. We went for another journey but this time we would go together so we wouldn't lose each other. So we went through this other trail where we found a bush of berries hidden behind all these tall trees. We were so glad we found some type of food at least something that will help us for the next few days.


	14. Chapter 14

On our way to the cabin another storm comes on. We had finished picking the berries and we were close to the cabin so that was a good thing. We put the berries in the bowl I had the apples in before. We left them outside but put it in a container so they would fall or anything. It was raining so might as well them get washed so they're ready to eat. We also left some other stuff that had to be washed. We went inside the cabin after that.


	15. Chapter 15

It took us a few days but we got everything in control. The problem was the water the bucket where the water was had fell down. Only one fell we had three more other buckets which was good at least we weren't left without any water at all it didn't even look like it was going to rain any sooner as so far was going accorded as planned.


	16. Chapter 16

We had to build another device so I used some materials that the pager had and also some that I used on my other device that I invented had. I used the batteries that I had put recently on my other device and the screen of the pager and so on. so far it looked well built but it was time now to see if it was as good from the inside as it was from the bottom. I Tried it out and worked perfectly.


	17. Chapter 17

In a way it's good that we bought equipment for us from home before coming here. Without that shelter we wouldn't even be here. We were so worried about our friend I mean we're over here starving exhausted and stressed out on how to get out of here how to be able to communicate with someone and come rescue us.


	18. Chapter 18

My friend had stayed in the cabin while I had gone to search for a pond or a support of water to take a shower. I remember I had a bar of soap that I had carried with me in my bag just in case of emergencies and this was the time when it would came in handy. I had left quite a while ago and no sign of water anywhere. I sat down on this rock in the smooth surface of course. I had to take a break I had been walking for quite a while now. After like 5 minutes I got back up to find that pond. I had finally found it. It was hidden there were these huge leaves covering it. I took a shower there. It felt nice because I hadn't taken a shower in months. I felt so clean it was so nice.


	19. Chapter 19

I walked back to the was getting late already. I told my friend about the pond. She really needed to take a shower. She said she would go tomorrow because it was late already. The thing was I was hungry. My grandma had showed me that you should always pray in the good and bad times. I started praying so my stomach wouldn't be hungry we had no food whatsoever and I was starving as well with my friend. When I had finished praying I noticed that a bowl had appeared for some reason. I opened the lid of the bowl and it was a basket filled with bread. It was like a miracle I was so glad that my prayers worked.I told my friend when she came in she was as surprised as how I was but glad at the same time. This food would last us for days.


	20. Chapter 20

We were in the cabin just talking it was getting late already. We were heading out to bed. When we heard this beeping sound like from a cellphone. It got closer and clearer every time. We looked everywhere. It sounded like it was coming from the basement. We had found some old candles my grandma had in this cabinet of hers. We lighted them up and went inside. It was creepy in a way. We had finally found the device that kept on beeping. It was like a cellphone but at the same time it wasn't it just looked like a really old device for some reason it was beeping. We checked it out and I think we finally found what we were all this time looking for something that would help us to get rescued. We finally had found a way to communicate with the others so they could know where we were located at and come rescue us. It was a feeling of relief that couldn't be explained.


	21. Chapter 21

The device was a relief but as always there has to be an issue. We had heard from what we found out from the others when we were able to communicate with them that there was a storm approaching us. We had to find a way to get out of this somehow. We started off by putting anything that weighed a lot around the cabin surrounding us that would pull gravity more so the force of the storm wouldn't affect it. Also any heavy wood or anything that we could find we could put it on top of the cabin. We found nails where we attached the pieces of wood on the top so the storm wouldn't affect the cabin we were in so much. Rocks and pieces of wood helped us a lot as well.


	22. Chapter 22

The storm had began. We had finished right on time on putting everything in place. We had barely finished and got inside when the storm had started. We hid in one of the rooms that didn't have any windows just in case. Even though we had put everything on top to protect it we were having trouble with the storm. The storm was so strong that it got to the point where it shattered all the windows. Good thing the cabin didn't have as many windows as a normal cabin would have. That helped us a bit but it was still a major issue. The storm looked like it was gonna last for quite a while.


	23. Chapter 23

We thought of a plan what if we head out south letting it pass to the north then so we can head out east again. With these para shoots that we had we could get through this storm. We had to think positive. So we tried it out. It was a success! We got through the storm in 3 days we would be back home safe and sound. In three days around our schedule on how we planned it, but as always there has be an had gone wrong when we tried to drive carefully with the bike we had found. The tire had popped somehow and no air pump nowhere near Great.


	24. Chapter 24

Gladly, it wasn't as bad as we thought. There was a way to fix this as always. Good thing we were safe and not injured. We had to use the tools we had to fix this and quickly before it got even more dark outside. Good thing we had brought a lot of tools just in case of any emergencies like right now it's always good to come prepared my mother always told me. I used the screw driver to get out the screw it had on the tires to put air in it and used the other tube I had to get the air out of this beach ball we brought just in case which we used to put in the slowly was returning to its normal size now that it had gotten some few air inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Now that we had got all the air back on the tire. The bike was ready to go just as us. So we headed out. We had finally reached to the gas station where we finished on filling up the tires and got them checked up. We used the public phone that they had at the corner of where the gas station was located at. Finally some way to reconnect with my family. They said they could only meet us halfway because the car got stuck half way so hopefully the air on the tire would be enough until we got to them. Keeping in mind the bike we found wasn't really in good conditions. This was gonna be a challenge. Not impossible but if we all worked together will be with them in no time.


	26. Chapter 26

We headed out to where my family said they were. My family was waiting with anxiety to see me after 6 months finally I was going to see them again. We were getting closer and closer by the minute but we had to concentrate really closely so we wouldn't lose track. We had to go down this steep mountain to get to the other side. We curved it though and made it safely around. We just needed 2.5 miles more to get to where they were. The road was closed where we had to pass. We decided to leave the bike and just jump it. It was gonna be the only way to get passed through this so we jumped. We got scrapped but made it. We would be fine we ran the half mile left even being injured. I saw my family there from a distance. I was crying tears of joy. It was so long I hadn't been with them. They were glad to see me alive and safe as well. Until this day I still tell my grandchildren about how her granny's got stranded in her great grandma's cabin the story of Mar Mystery.


End file.
